


Only In My Mind Part I

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon Draculpost 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Only In My Mind Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

_Sweet dreams are made of these  
 **Who am I to disagree**  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody’s looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to be used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused! _  
\--Marilyn Manson   
  
  
  
“Come out, come out wherever you are!" She called as she walked through the empty streets of Sunnydale. “Here vampy, vampy, vampy!" she whistled, the stake in her hand ready for an attack. She heard a sound in an ally near her and walked stealthily towards it, looking around the corner and finding a couple making out, sighing she moved on. Finally, she turned; her shoulders slumped, and walked back towards the Bronze. Buffy shoved the stake into her back pocket, making sure her black duster covered where it was and then ran off, her black boot heels so silent that they didn’t seem to hit the ground.   
  
“No vampage?" Willow asked as her friend dragged herself into her seat. “Or too much vampage?" she corrected herself, seeing the tiredness in her large, hazel eyes.   
  
“The first" Buffy groaned. “Not a single vampyre in over a week, I mean you’d think that ‘hey, I killed the Master, time for the little ones to move in’ but no, they all ran away." She said, annoyed. “You know the scary thing? I’m almost starting to miss the Master, I mean he was a challenge…I just want a good fight, you know?"   
  
“No, actually I can’t say I do." Xander said as he jogged in from the dance floor. “What don’t I know?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls he considered his best friends.   
  
“Buffy wants to kick some vampyre butt but she can’t because there’s no vampyre butt to kick." Willow informed him. “I say no butt is good butt." She said, and then furrowed her brow. “Wait a minute…"   
  
“Wow, what is this, a looser convention?" Came Cordelia’s sharp voice. “Because if it isn’t you’re doing a good job acting like it." She rolled her eyes and then looked at Buffy. “And you, I can’t believe I actually thought at one point you were cool." She huffed.   
  
“Ditto." Buffy said, grinning at her two friends. “I mean how could I be cool? I mean my hair is just so passé." She said to Cordelia.   
  
“I know. That is so last years hair." She said scornfully before walking off.   
  
“Okay, is it just me or do the two of you have the same hair?" Willow asked, looking between the two.   
  
“It’s not you." Buffy informed her. “I’m going to dance." She pushed off and walked onto the dance floor, placing herself in the complete center, single, she moved with the music, felt her taunt muscles moving for her. She raised her arms above her head and swayed provocatively.   
  
“Hey, Xand?" Willow said, looking over at the tall black haired boy. “Is it just me or has Buffy been—different?" she asked. Xander was staring at the girl in the center of the floor, his eyes moving with her form, he didn’t even hear Willow. “Fine…no one listen to me." Willow said and looked down at the drink in front of her. “I mean Buffy doesn’t anymore, now naturally Xander wouldn’t."   
  
“You look lost." Came a soft British voice. “Lost little girl, like a lamb…" Willow looked up into dark brown eyes of a thin, dark woman. Her face was sharp but her skin looked soft, as did her eyes and her dark red lips, her body was perfect with perfect curves and she wore a tight, blood red, velvet dress with sleeves that flared at the elbow with an open cut from the low cut front. “Are you lost?"   
  
“Hi." Willow said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the girl. She was obviously unstable but something about her drew Willow to her. There was a power behind her but it was hidden by her eyes, mysterious and wide. “I—I’m Willow."   
  
“Little Willow—bend and twist with the wind, make whatever others want—shade what you want—never what you want." The girl said gently, reaching out a hand and running a finger along Willow’s cheek.   
  
“Whoa, hands off the Willow." Xander said, suddenly protective. He grabbed Willow’s shoulders and jerked her backwards, the woman hissed at Xander, her face suddenly contorting to the features of a vampyre, then back to human. She cocked her head to the side and blinked, her eyes locked to Xander’s.   
  
“I can smell you." She whispered. “I can smell the want on you—the betrayal…"   
  
“The only thing you’re going to smell when Buffy gets done with you is the wrong end of a stake." Xander told her, she shook her head and took a step backwards, suddenly mixing with a passing crowd and disappearing altogether.   
  
“I can handle myself, Xander." Willow said, jerking out of his grasp. “She—she seemed harmless."   
  
“Harmless and vampyre don’t usually go together in one sentence without the word ‘not’ separating them, Wills. You were going to be a nummy treat for the harmless little vampress—and what was that about betrayal. I’m no betrayer." He said defensively.   
  
  
  
Buffy swayed backwards and forwards, she could feel the eyes on her, she could feel the guys around her wanting her. Since Xander had brought her back to life from the Master killing her she’d been able to feel things that she couldn’t before. She usually couldn’t feel humans but now she could feel their life force, the blood pumping and the lust…oh she could feel the lust.   
  
She could count at least five that wanted her, they were looking at her and she enjoyed the attention, finally she was getting the attention she deserved. But none of them made a move towards her, they were all cowards. Suddenly she could feel a new force, no life inside him, no blood, just death. He was cold, like ice, not like Angel who was still warm even though he was dead, this one was like ice. He was like no other vampyre that she’d sensed; _sensing_ him almost gave her chills.   
  
His hands moved silkily onto her hips, his cold flesh making hers crawl in sudden anticipation. They moved up to her waist, moving across the front of her and pulling her back against his chest. She felt his whole body was hard and steely, cold and taunt, her body fit his perfectly. Closing her eyes she concentrated solely on the feel, the touch, the power…he had so much power. His hands moved up her sides, her arms were over her head and his fingers played along her flesh at her upper arms, they slid to her wrists where he closed around them and brought them down, around his neck. Her fingers felt soft, short hair and dead flesh, soft but cold.   
  
His hands were again on her waist, his body moved with hers, perfectly, both powerful, top of their game, perfect. Slowly she turned to face whoever it was. She knew he was a vampyre but wouldn’t admit to herself that he was. When she saw his face she nearly gasped. All his features were sharp and definite, high cheekbones, white flesh, bleached blond short hair, full lips and gray blue eyes. He wore a black, leather trench coat, blood red silk shirt open and a black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were faded black and his boots were worn black leather with two buckles unbuckled.   
  
“Who are you?" she whispered.   
  
His face contorted to vampyre and he reached for her, she couldn’t pull away, she was caught by his eyes. They were deep amber but they weren’t the dull flatness of the usual vampyres, not even the flat of Angel’s, they were deep and golden with flecks of the sun and the moon. His hands rested on her shoulders and he pulled her to him, his lips dancing along her ear and down her throat. “William the Bloody." He whispered and then his teeth slid into her gently, not with the rage of the Master. Only his sharp canines pierced the flesh, his other teeth rested on her hot skin, she felt her blood flowing into his mouth and her head fell backwards, loosing her strength, feeling it leaving all her body. He held her to him, drinking greedily but not sucking hard, he supported her, her arms fell back, her legs turned to jelly and her head lolled backwards, then suddenly his vampyre teeth retracted and his human teeth were upon her throat. He licked the wound carefully, she knew that he didn’t come to kill; he didn’t come to take her life, though he could easily. “Tell Angelus I’m home." He whispered and then he was gone, she fell backwards onto the floor. When she managed the strength to open her eyes she found and questioning boy looking at her.   
  
“Are you all right? We were just dancing and all of a sudden you collapsed!" he exclaimed, running to her aid. “Are you tired?"   
  
“N-no, I’m fine." Buffy said, chocking slightly as he helped her to her feet. “I—I need to sit down." She told him and stumbled back to her seat.   
  
“Buffsters! Are you all right? We saw the fall—it looked like you just feinted!" Xander ran and wrapped his arms around her tightly, helping her back to her seat.   
  
“I’m all right." She promised. “Did—did either of you happen to see a bleached blond bloodsucker run anywhere? He was wearing a-a trench coat, a leather one." She tried; they both shook their heads mutely. “I need to talk to Giles."   
  
  
  
“So he said his name was William the Bloody? Are you sure?" Giles asked, his voice somewhat panicked.   
  
“I’m positive. You know?" she asked.   
  
“I should hope so." Giles told her. “He’s one of the most notorious vampyres of all time." Giles explained. “Don’t take it too hard on yourself, he probably has a witch working for him, or a warlock, he’s not into the magicks himself. His mate, Drucilla, however, might have been doing it." He grabbed a book off the shelf followed by another and another and another. He passed them around the room. “There’s a passage about him in every one of these books, you really can’t write a book about the vampyres without including him, he’s very famous."   
  
“He—he gave me a message for—for Angel." Buffy said softly.   
  
“Angel is his sire." Giles said, not really stopping to think about what he was saying. Buffy reached to her neck where there was a new scar, it had been healed from the moment she’d woken up on the dance floor but it was new, different. They didn’t have the other teeth marks, just two little holes. “Well, he and Drucilla."   
  
“Drucilla, would you say she was about yay tall, brown hair, _criminally_ insane?" Xander asked, reaching his hand up to his shoulder.   
  
“Yes, you didn’t see her, did you?" Giles asked, his voice even more panicked.   
  
“She was feeling up Willow when I came and warned her off." Xander exclaimed.   
  
“She wasn’t feeling me up!" Willow argued. “She touched my cheek and Xander came in all ‘grrr’ and stuff." Willow said, her arms crossed, or would be if she didn’t have three books in her arms.   
  
“I’m afraid to say that if William and Drucilla are coming to town that they might make a very formidable challenge for you, Buffy." Giles told her.   
  
“What did William want?" Angel said suddenly from the doorway of Giles’ apartment, Giles and Willow dropped their books, Xander nearly did and Buffy wheeled around to face him. “Sorry." Angel said softly, not wanting to look at Buffy. He still wanted to kiss her but didn’t know if it would be right.   
  
“He wanted me to tell you that he’s home." Buffy relayed. “What does it mean?"   
  
“It means he’s here—for you." Angel said.   
  
  
  
Spike jumped from his bed, ripping the sheets away from him as though they were contaminated, he stared at the bed, almost seeming like she would be in it. “Bloody hell." He growled and ripped his jeans and a shirt on, pacing back and forth in the process. “Bleedin’ bitch, I swear to the hell…"   
  
He slammed out the door into the room his minions slept; they instantly jumped to their feet and stood in straight lines in front of him. “Who is the Slayer?" he demanded one of them.   
  
“B-Buffy Summer…" one started.   
  
“What’s your name?" Spike demanded.   
  
“Tyrone…" it told him.   
  
“Goodbye Tyrone." Spike said and snapped his neck, he exploded into ashes. “I already know her name is Buffy Summers you bloody idiots!" he moved down the lines. “ _Who is the Slayer_?" he demanded a woman.   
  
“She is the one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampyres and stop the spread of evil." She said, her voice shaking slightly.   
  
“Well look at that! We have a bloomin’ scholar in our midst!" Spike exclaimed and looked at her, then he reached and ripped her head right off her shoulders. “I don’t like know it alls." He told the others. “What about you, do you know who the Slayer is?" he asked the woman next to the one he’d just killed.   
  
“No?" she suggested.   
  
“Say it again." Spike demanded.   
  
“No." This time her voice was subtler.   
  
“And why don’t you know?" he asked.   
  
“Because she is more then she seems." She told Spike.   
  
“Good." Spike said and moved on. “Here’s what we’re going to do, we’re going to stake out her place, we’re going to stake out all the other places she goes and we’re going to find out exactly who she is and what she’s after." Spike said, the woman he’d asked earlier visibly relaxed. “Oh, don’t think you’re getting off that easy." Spike said and a crossbow lying next to him on the floor was instantly in his hand and the bolt was through her heart, she exploded as well. “That goes for the rest of you as well—I won’t accept failure, you find me the Slayer and you find out where she’s going and when she’s weak, I will be the one to fight her and I will kill her. I will make her neck my bleedin’ chalice and I will drink deep."   
  
  
  
_Spike’s hands played up her thigh; his cold fingers making her skin crawl. She threw her head back as he kissed her throat, then his lips moved to hers, they separated and his tongue found hers, she moaned slightly. His hands went up her skirt, then drew out, around, unzipped it and pulled it down over her beautiful legs, it was silk and curved when she did, perfectly. She lay in a huge bed with black satin sheets, candles all around her. Her golden hair shone in the candle light as his platinum blond hair did, he threw the black skirt aside and shrugged off his red, silk shirt, her hands ran across his chest and then up his neck to his head, pulling him down to kiss her again. His hands ran up the inside of her legs, she cried out and arched into him, his hand moved to her hips where he pulled her underwear away, then her shirt over her head, leaving only her bra._  
  
She ripped his shirt over his head and her lips found his chest, kissing and licking up towards her neck where she bit his cold flesh with blunt teeth, he growled and his hands tightened around her waist. They ran up her sides to the back where he undid the clasp of her bra, throwing it aside. Her fingers undid the button of his pants, wanting him so badly she could taste it.   
  
His face turned vampyric but not to bite her, just in want of her. He took them off and then rejoined her, looking down at her. “You’re so bloody beautiful, Slayer." He growled, kissing her ear, licking it until she gave the satisfying moan. “So perfect."   
  
“Shhh." She whispered. “Please—I want you so badly."   
  
One of her feet ran up his leg to his hip, locking around it, the second followed and then she pushed upwards suddenly, his eyes went wide in surprise as she cried out, he growled, his face that had again turned human turned vampyre, his teeth raking across his lips. He pushed harder, his lips to hers, his teeth ripping apart her lips and her tongue; blood filling her and his mouth but it didn’t matter.   
  
“I love you," he whispered. “I love you, Slayer."   
  
  
  
Buffy woke up with a start, she spat out a mouthful of blood, feeling her whole mouth on fire, she spat again, blood around her scarred mouth. It was puffy and open cuts were all around her beautiful lips, her tongue was too large for her mouth, blood still ran from the cuts. She ran to her bathroom and gulped water, it stung harshly and she spat it out into the sink, it too was laced with blood. But the strange thing was that it wasn’t just her own bright red blood, there was also dark, dark, dark red blood that seemed cold that ran through it…vampyre blood…Spike’s blood.   
  
She splashed water onto her face, feeling the coolness cool her down, the heat inside of her subsiding. She wanted the vampyre more than she’d wanted anything and it hurt her. She shouldn’t want him. She shouldn’t feel like she wanted him so badly. She studied herself in the mirror, concluding that if she wore red lipstick tomorrow the cuts wouldn’t be so noticeable but the ones that were outside of her lips were destined to doom her in the social world.   
  
Her alarm went off suddenly, she ran and shut it off, dragging herself into her cloths and doing her makeup and hair, applying plenty red lipstick and looking at herself again. She looked a mess; there were dark circles around her eyes and her lips looked like she had a bad run in with Edward Scissor Hands. “God, I’m such a freak. He’s a vampyre, you know, bloodsucker. A bad one." She scolded herself.   
  
Grabbing her books she hurried out of her house before she had to explain herself to her mother. She kept her head down in school and headed directly to the library, intent on finding some way to keep him out of her dreams and any visions.   
  
“Buffy, good, you have a free period…now…" Giles trailed off as she looked up at him. “What happened?" he asked, rushing to her.   
  
“Spike." She managed, her tongue hurt but it worked and it wasn’t swollen anymore. Thank god for Slayer healing  
  
“But your lips…" Giles persisted.   
  
“He kissed me." She told him, looking away. “In a dream and, low and behold, in the real world the cuts were there. Can you get rid of these, please? I actually have a life that I need to keep or else I’m going to go crazy!"   
  
“They should heal up by next period, you do have the healing power of ten people." He reminded her.   
  
“You should have seen my tongue." She said, rolling her eyes. “Thank god for the healing."   
  
“Hey, Buffy!" Xander said, walking in, when he saw her his eyes widened.   
  
“Angel." She said. “He kissed me and he accidentally went vampyre again." She covered, wondering why she didn’t say that to Giles, it was much more acceptable.   
  
“I think you should go to Angel and…explain…the situation." Giles said as Willow walked in. “Angel." He said before she could say anything.   
  
“Okay, to Angel then."   
  
  
  
Spike paced backwards ands forwards, his hand reached up, sliding aside his shirt and running his fingers across…blunt bite marks. “Bloody bitch, bit me." He growled to himself. “But, cor, she’s beautiful." He chuckled. “I’ll make her mine…I’ll turn her! I’ll make a pet out of the Slayer!" he looked up in crazy laughter. “I’ll make her mine!"   
  


The End


End file.
